


Shenanigans at the DPD

by ChernaKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor is a needy ho, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Top Hank Anderson, police shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/pseuds/ChernaKat
Summary: It's late in the evening at the DPD precinct. Hank and Connor are finishing some paperwork from their latest case, it had been a tough one.Two weeks of pursuing leads and reviewing evidence, and it had been a fucking cigarette butt that had solved the case, all thanks to Connor.But that also meant it had been two weeks without any personal time. Two weeks of Connor not feeling Hank inside of him. And Connor? Well, he’s at his breaking point.





	Shenanigans at the DPD

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction was inspired by this amazing artwork created by: Rex Clypeus. You can find them on: Tumblr (https://rex-clypeus.tumblr.com) and Twitter (https://twitter.com/rex_clypeus).
> 
> This is also the fault of a late night on the Hannor discord. Thank you to all you lovely people who got this idea stuck in my head.
> 
> Beta read and edited by the wonderful ValentineRunaway

It's late in the evening at the DPD precinct. Hank and Connor are finishing some paperwork from their latest case, it had been a tough one.

 

Two weeks of pursuing leads and reviewing evidence, and it had been a fucking cigarette butt that had solved the case, all thanks to Connor.

 

But that also meant it had been two weeks without any personal time. Two weeks of Connor not feeling Hank inside of him. And Connor? Well, he’s at his breaking point.

 

The android glances around, noticing they are finally alone, most of the lights on their dim setting, leaving them in the dark.

 

Connor looks over to Hank, who is still busy typing on his terminal. Based off his readings, Hank’s at the tail end of his paperwork, and Connor is struck with an idea.

 

He stands slowly, making his way over towards Hank, rolling up the sleeves of his button down. His jacket is left on the back of his chair.

 

"Mmm- yeah?" Hank can see Connor moving in his direction out of the corner of his eye. "What's up, Con? Somethin' you need?"

 

Connor gives him one of the neediest looks Hank’s ever seen, and _fuck_ if that just doesn't make his dick twitch.

 

"You," Connor moans the answer. He shoves the files and other personal belongings on Hank’s desk to the side as he takes a seat on it. His hands are grabbing onto the collar of Hank’s shirt, pulling him close, his chair rolling towards the desk in between Connors legs.

 

"Jesus Fuck ... Connor!" Hank throws his hands out, bracing himself on Connor’s thighs. "What're you doing?!" He lowers his voice and glances around. "What if someone walks in on us?"

 

Connor just grins at him, pulling Hank’s face closer to his own. "I've already scanned this whole building, Lieutenant. No one is here." He leans forward, capturing Hank’s mouth with his own. His tongue slides inside and he rubs it along Hank’s desperately, tasting every inch he can reach before pulling back, a small trail of saliva connecting them. "Hank... if I don't have you inside me in the next 15 minutes, I am going to _break_ the next terminal I touch."

 

Hank swallows. "Christ." He's never seen Connor this needy before and _shit_ if it isn't the biggest turn on. His cock’s already straining against his pants. "Ok, ok. Do you at least wanna move this to a back room or something?"

 

"No." Connor runs his hands roughly over Hank’s chest before sliding off the desk and straight into his lap with more grace than Hank thought possible. "Here. I want you right here. Now”, Connor says. He slides his hands down Hank’s stomach over to his pants, one hand fumbling with the zipper while the other is cupping him through the fabric, running his delicate fingers over Hank’s girthy erection.

 

"Ah-h, Con-Connor." Hank is already bucking up into his hand and it takes the android mere seconds to finish unzipping his pants before he's pulling them forcefully down to his thighs. Only far enough to free Hank’s cock which is now dripping pre-cum.

 

Connor slides off Hanks lap, unbuckling his belt and pushing his own pants and boxers off, his erection standing at attention, the thirium-based semen glistening at the tip. Hank doesn't even have a chance to reach out and appreciate the view before Connor is on him again, mounting him in his computer chair.

 

"Connor - Fuck! Easy, you’re gonna break the chair." Hank’s hands land on Connor’s waist as the android settles into his lap. They travel over his sides, rubbing his synthetic skin through his white shirt before moving down to cup his ass. And good God, did Hank love Connor’s ass. It was just the right side of perky on top of a generous helping of muscle tone. Or whatever the fuck they used at Cyberlife to make synthetic muscle.

 

Connor grinds his hips into Hank’s cock, letting out his own needy moan as he watches Hank’s face contort with pleasure. "Hank... inside, please," he knees desperately. Two weeks to wait for this is going to become a hard limit in his book.

 

"Kinda need your saliva here Con." Hank wiggles his fingers in front of Connor’s face to make his point.

 

"No... new upgrade. Remember? Fuck, I need you now, Hank!"

 

Connor can't wait anymore. He moves up against him, reaching back to grab Hank’s erection to line it up with his hole, which is already thoroughly lubricated thanks to said upgrade. Connor had purchased it for instances just like this.

 

He slides down, feeling Hank’s cock stretch him till he's seated all the way inside. Connor throws his head back, arching his back and the moan that leaves his throat glitches out halfway through. He takes a moment to let Hank adjust to being inside him before he starts a brutal pace.

 

Hank’s hands hold onto Connor’s ass as he rides him like a fucking bucking bronco. "Jes-us Christ! Connor", Hank grunts out. He feels Connor’s head come down to meet his own, foreheads pressed firmly against each other. The chair is squeaking loudly and Hank prays it'll hold together long enough for them to finish. He spreads his legs wider, pushing them up against the arms of the seat so he can plant his feet more firmly, keeping the chair from rolling back.

 

"Hank.. Hank.. Hank!!" Connor is panting and moaning his name like a prayer. Suddenly his hands are in Hank’s hair, holding onto him like a lifeline as he bucks his hips against him. Hank can feel the synthetic muscles in Connor’s thighs tighten and release with each bounce and he knows he’s not going to last long. Not at this pace.

 

"Con... I-I'm not gonna... last much lon- fucking shit!" Hank’s fingers dig into Connors ass as he bites his lower lip. The android is rolling his hips now at the same time while bouncing off Hank’s lap and this should just be made fucking illegal for how good it feels.

 

"Come for me Hank. I want to feel you", the android pleads. He yanks Hank’s head back by his hair to look him directly in the eyes. "I need to feel you.. It’s been -- tw-two weeks.. Hank... "

 

Hank gasps, feeling that familiar tightening in his balls. "Con.. gonna come. Con!"

 

Connor’s mouth is suddenly on his, catching Hank’s moans into his mouth. He slams his hips down as he feels Hank release inside him. The sensation alone, as well as Hank moaning down his throat, sends Connor over the edge and he comes across the front of Hank’s shirt.

 

They stay locked together like that for a while, frozen still. The only movement is Hank pulling his head back to breath while resting his forehead against Connor’s. "Holy... shit."

 

Connor just hums, seeming to be sated for now, though Hank is sure he'll get jumped on again later. _Fucking androids and no refractory period,_ he thinks. Hank nudges him gently after another moment. "Hey... you good? Didn't short cricut on me did ya?"

 

"No... I'm good just. Happy." Connor looks up at him, showing him that dazzling smile on his face that always makes Hanks heart skip a beat.

 

"Good. Cuz you owe me a new shirt", Hank grins as he shakes his head and pulls Connor in for a slow kiss, just enjoying the feeling of being close to him. He pulls back, opening his mouth to speak before hearing the door to the precinct open.

 

Panics written on both of their faces and Hank quickly pulls Connor off him and ushers him under the desk, scooting his chair in as far as he can to hide the stain and his pants around his thighs. He watches as Chris enters, making his way over towards his own desk.

 

"Oh! Lieutenant, I didn't know you were still here. Forgot my phone", Chris says as he grabs his forgotten device. His eyes look at Connor’s empty seat before glancing around the building. "Connor still here too?"

 

"Yeah," Hank clears his throat. "Yeah, just... in the bathroom." _Fucking shit!_ _Why would he be in the bathroom? Android’s don’t need to pee or anything._ "Just finishing up some last-minute case files, then we're headed home."

 

Chris looks at him, one eyebrow raised in question at Hank’s statement before he just shakes his head, chuckling.  "Ok, Lieutenant. You have a nice night." He waves before turning on his heel and heads out.

 

Connor’s head pokes out from between Hank’s legs, a questioning look on his face. "The bathroom, Hank?"

 

"What?! I panicked”, he laughs, unable to help it as he looks at Connor from under his desk. He didn’t look too satisfied with Hank’s excuse for his absence. "Come on. Lets go clean up and head home. I'm sure Sumo's lonely”, Hank says to him.

 

Connor just rolls his eyes, his lips turning up into a smile as he moves out from under Hank’s desk, dressing himself as he does so. They head towards the bathroom together to clean up, Hank complaining how he's going to need to get his shirt dry cleaned.

 

Having an android for a boyfriend definitely made life much more interesting. At least in Hank’s opinion.

 

-fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter. I mostly just share my love of the DBH fandom: https://twitter.com/ChernaKat


End file.
